


[MichaelAdam][Supernatural]幕

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MichaelAdam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lucifer说Michael整天自慰的梗
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913
Kudos: 1





	[MichaelAdam][Supernatural]幕

[MichaelAdam][Supernatural]幕  
Stockholm Syndrome  
注：原作：《Supernatural》  
Cp：Michael/Adam Milligan  
小短梗，Lucifer说Michael整天自慰的梗。  
话说，感觉主世界的Michael，要比他那个心狠手辣的异世界战争狂魔同位体的性格要软很多啊。

幕  
自从Michael与Lucifer一起被关进囚笼后，Michael就从Adam的肉身里脱离了出来。  
毕竟，此处并非人间，他完全可以不需肉身即可存在。  
不过，他还是习惯性地以前一个肉身的形象化形，也就是Adam的样子。

只是，囚笼中的岁月着实无聊，Lucifer聒噪的喧嚣又实属吵闹，意兴阑珊的Michael将探究的目光投向了角落中沉睡的Adam。  
无聊透顶的Michael再一次附身Adam，进入他的意识空间，强打精神地梳理着Adam的记忆，结果，还是无聊。  
这家伙的一生怎么如此乏味啊。。。好吧还是稍微有点有趣的记忆，但是也太少了吧！  
枯燥，无趣。  
实在是太无聊了！！！

于是，意识空间里，百无聊赖的Michael，唤醒了Adam之前一直沉睡的意识。  
大梦初醒的Adam，乍一清醒，却见眼前突然蹦出一个跟自己长得一模一样、还一副睥睨傲视的样子的人，吓了他一大跳；旋即他就意识到，那是Michael；一时百般思绪、千般慨感，凡此种种，一起涌上心头。  
然而，Adam的惊、恐、悲、愤，种种情绪，Michael都不在乎。  
虽然是在Adam的意识空间里，Michael的实力会大打折扣，但是其与生俱来的强大气场，还是令Adam不由自主地胆战心惊。  
只需一个不怒自威的惊鸿一瞥，Adam就吓得立刻停止了哀嚎苛责，如履薄冰。

Michael不动声色地质问Adam，有什么两个人能做的、有趣的、能够打发时间的事情，如临深渊的Adam当即战战兢兢、绞尽脑汁、费心思虑提出许多建议，可惜都被Michael以各种理由轻蔑地否定了。  
等等，突然Michael指出，方才Adam快速略过的一系列建议中，有一条可以考虑，那就是——  
性爱。  
闻到此言，慎言慎行的Adam不由得心下一惊，虽然眼下是在自己的意识空间里，但是现在这里的人，除了外面的Lucifer，可就剩下自己了啊！而且明显Michael对自己脑海里那些只是记忆、并不存在的别人，不感兴趣啊！  
此命危矣。。。

果然，无论Adam如何百般推脱，Michael倔强地还是认准了他，不允许拒绝。  
“这是你的荣幸。”瞬间，Adam就在自己的意识空间里，被一个长得跟自己一模一样的人屈辱地扑倒，强掳突袭。  
然而，有什么不明所以的情愫，就在这摄人心魄的此间暗流涌动，悄然而生。

囚笼。  
Lucifer唾弃地看着角落里附身在Adam身上的Michael沉睡着自慰，嗤之以鼻地视而不见。  
还是想方设法如何脱离囚笼才是眼下的重中之重；至于其他，并不值得他一视。


End file.
